Some Fun
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Post Radio Daze. After re-enacting a radio show, Phil and Lil, and eventually Tommy, decide to have a little fun with Chuckie. Oneshot tickle story!


**(A/N: Sorry for the lame title. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Some Fun 

* * *

At the Finster house, Phil and Lil DeVille were in Chuckie's bedroom while he was taking out his toy blocks. "How long does it take to get blocks?" Phil griped.

"I want to be careful," Chuckie replied, "You'll have to be patient."

"Then what should we do while we wait?"

"Hmm..." Lil thought for a second, "I know! Let's talk about that show we did from that radio thingie two yesterdays ago!"

"Okay," Phil nodded, "Um... what was the uh, bestest part about? I kinda liked being Angelica's partner."

"Me too," Lil agreed, "Chuckie, what was the bestest part to you?"

"Um... I dunno," He shrugged, "But I didn't like when you guyses maked me tell where the... whatever it was, I forget, was at."

"You mean the Mass Defective?" Lil corrected him.

"Oh yeah; Well, I didn't like that part."

"I thinked it was fun," Phil smiled.

"I didn't."

As Chuckie started assembling the blocks for a little utopia, the brunette boy smiled deviously when an idea came in his mind. After signaling Lil to stay quiet, Phil tiptoed up behind the redhead, and poked his right side. Chuckie jumped and giggled, knocking his blocks down. "Phil!" He glared at him, "Now I have to start over!" But he poked his left side before he could. "Hehehey!" Chuckie giggled again, "Stop it!"

"I wanna play!" Lil exclaimed, as she ran up to the two boys.

"No!" Chuckie tried to protest, but the brunette girl poked both of his sides at once. "Nyaahaha! That tickles!" Phil pinned him down on his back on the floor, and sat on his legs. "Hey, get off of me!"

"Nuh-uh!" Phil shook his head, before he held the redhead's arms down and out to the sides, so he was vulnerable. Lil came up to them, and started tickling Chuckie's slightly chubby tummy with all her tiny fingers.

"Ehehehehe!" Chuckie burst into giggles, "Stohohohop!"

"Nope!" Lil refused, "This is fun!" She moved one of her hands up to her ribs, as Phil tickled his sides. Chuckie started squirming and trying to protect himself, but the mischievous twins were persistent. Sure, his father Chaz tickled him a lot, but he was much more merciful. He knew when Chuckie had enough. The twins on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. Or care. His shoulders hunched up when Lil tickled his neck.

"Guhuhuhys, stohohohop!" Chuckie giggled.

"Hey, guys!" Relief filled the redhead's system when he heard Tommy Pickles' voice from the doorway. "What're you doing?"

"We're playing with Chuckie," Lil explained, "Want to join?"

"N-no!" Chuckie pleaded.

"O-okay," Tommy shrugged, before he toddled up to them. "What'll I do?"

"Here, uh." Phil drew his hands away from Chuckie's sides, and pulled his arms up to both sides of his head. "You keep his arms down like this."

"How come?"

"So he can't get away."

"Okay." Tommy did just that, so Chuckie was completely vulnerable. The bald baby was being careful so he wouldn't hurt his best friend. "So, what now?"

"Now..." Lil paused for a couple seconds, "We tickle him!" She attacked the redhead's neck again, while Phil moved his wiggling fingers all along his ribs and tummy. Tommy started tickling his sides as well.

"No! Geheheheaahahahahaha!" Chuckie burst out laughing, while squirming even harder. Since his arms were held up, he had no protection other than his clothes whatsoever. He started trying to kick his legs when Tommy tickled his tiny armpits over his shirt. "Heheheheyahahahaha! Nohohohot thahahahat! Nohohoho fahahahahair! Tohohomyehehehehehe!" He tried to pull his arms free, but Tommy was surprisingly too strong. So he was trapped, and forced to endure the playful tickles. "Guhuhuhuys, stohohohohop! IhIhIhI gihihihive! Pleheheheahahahase! I n-neheheheed to use the p-pohohohottyhehehehe!"

Tommy then stopped, and jumped off his arms. "Uh, guys?" He turned to Phil and Lil, who were still tickling the redhead, "He needs to use the potty, and we'd better let him."

"Aww, but we don't want to stop!" Lil pouted.

"P-pleheheheheahahahase!" Chuckie begged.

"Oh, alright," Phil reluctantly stepped away, and pulled Lil off.

"Thanks, guys!" Chuckie hastily stood up, and with his little hands between his legs, he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Later, after he was better, the group of toddlers played with Chuckie's blocks, pretending to run a utopia of their very own. Occasionally, any chances they got, Tommy and the twins would poke Chuckie's sides or stomach, making him giggle and then glare at them.

They eventually decided to go downstairs, so Chaz took them outside to play in the backyard. The toddlers decided to find any interesting "treasures" hidden in the yard to play with; As Chuckie was cautiously searching in the bushes, a sneaky idea came in Lil's head. She grabbed and picked a fluffy cattail, and sneaked up behind the redhead; She then gently pulled his shirt up, and quickly brushed his side and back with the cattail. "'IPE!" Chuckie yelped loudly, before he shoved the cattail away and shielded himself with his tiny arms. "Lil!"

"Did you heared that noise you maked, Chuckie?" Lil giggled, "You sounded like a mousey!"

"Lil! We're looking for treasure!" Phil reminded her.

"Oh yeah," She smiled sheepishly, "Oopsie." She then toddled off to continue her search.

As Chuckie continued looking for anything interesting, he kept a close eye on his friends. Why did they like tickling him so much all of a sudden? It was weird.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry that it's short, and has a lame ending! You know the disclaimer. I guess it's easier for me to write about the Rugrats in their AGU stages. XD I'm having writers' block for We Meet Again, so I started on and finished this.)**


End file.
